Sensational Night
by FBacon
Summary: Please enjoy the story This is my first story ever...kinda nervous. Hope whoever read this like it!


It was late at night. Lucy went back to her house. She opened her door to find a naked dragonslayer sleeping on her bed. Didn't believe what she had seen, Lucy screamed so loud it startled him. He suddenly get up and pulled her then locked the door. "What's wrong Luce? Never saw a naked body before?" Natsu chuckled. "You've seen Gray's right?" Natsu added. "Oh! Whatever im going to take a shower!" She went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Lucy sighed,"What's he doing here..". Suddenly Natsu went to the bathroom, making Lucy screamed, "What are you doing in here!?"

"Watching you take a shower of course"

"Get out Natsu!"

She pushed Natsu to the door, when suddenly Natsu pinned her to the wall "You know, Luce. I want to taste your body." He smelled her, "You smelled so delicious, Luce," Lucy was utterly shocked towards her friend's behaviour. "I can't wait to see your hot body, Luce" Natsu began to closed their distance with a chaste kiss. Lucy tried to push him but her body didn't move like she wanted to. She was beginning to enjoy it. Natsu pulled her body closer to his chest and burried his face between the crook of her neck, placing kisses all over the place, "Aah-". Natsu devoured her like a beast. Lucy felt her body was getting hotter and hotter. Her legs were shaking. Blinded by lust, he ripped her clothes. Lucy immediately screamed and covered her chest. "I love seeing your body. You don't need to be embarssed." Lucy felt a rush of blood to her cheeks. Natsu chuckled and kissed her with a passionate kiss, "A-ah," Lucy moaned. "I want to taste every inch of your body, Luce." Natsu trailed butterfly kisses from her neck down to her chest, leaving marks behind. He played with her exposed nipples, "Ah-" Lucy moaned. "I love your voice, Luce." he kissed her chest and began to lick them which made Lucy moaned louder. He slid his hand under her panties, Lucy gasped. He started to move his hand up and down, Lucy moaned hardly. Lucy couldn't stop moaning, when the dragonslayer kept playing with her body. She shuddered when she felt Natsu's lips part and allow his wet tongue to trace her skin and couldn't smother her moan when he puckered those lips and pulled on her skin, undoubtedly leaving another mark. She felt her knees finally give, making her lean against the side of the wall so she could catch her breath.

"What's wrong Luce do you...want me to stop?"

"No..."

"What's that Luce? I can't hear you quite..loud"

"No! Please don't stop..".

Natsu grinned in triumph when Lucy simply let her hands fall limply to her sides and absently tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and shoulder. But he held himself back. After all, there wasn't anything a predator loved more than to play with their prey before going in for the kill. It was more fun that way. Natsu placed a series of open mouthed kisses along her shoulder, up the side of her neck, "I plan taste every." He kissed her forehead. "Single." He kissed her cheek. "Part." He kissed the other. "Of you." And he kissed her mouth, making her lips trembled and ached for his own. Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand slid down to her hips to find the opening of the slit in her dress and plunged in to feel her smooth skin. His hand ran up her soft thigh to cup her bottom and pressher hips flush against his. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he rasped against her neck as he bucked against her. Lucy's mouth opened in a silent gasp and her eyes flashed open when she felt his very prevalent arousal pressing against her. He felt her wet panties. "Well Luce you really want me do you, well you gotta ask nicely"

"I-i want y..."

"What's that Luce?"

"I want you!"

Natsu grinned and took Lucy to the bed. He turned his face to her panties, it was wet. "It smelled so good" he thought. "W-well don't just stared at it!". Natsu chuckle, he teared her panties and licked it. "Mmm..i want more of your juice, Luce". Then he started to played with her V, he licked it, he sucked it. Lucy's laying there moaning with pleasure, "Aahh". Natsu put his finger into her, his hand moved back and forth. He could feel her juice pouring out of her. "I can't stand it anymore, Luce". Suddenly he put something big into her. "Aahhh..", Lucy moaned with pleasure. Natsu started to push it in deeper. "Ahhh! It hurts..". "Relax Luce trusth me it's going to be okay." He began to push some more until he reach the deepest part. "God! Luce it's so thight". He started moving back and forth. "Ah!" Lucy couldn't hold back her voice any longer. They filled the room with loud noises.

"I'm at my limit, Luce"

"Ah, me too!"

They scream with pleasure. He kissed her then he filled her with his love juice. "Aahhh!", Lucy is filled with pleasure. She can feel her body shaking. "I love you, Luce". Natsu then grinned and hug her. Lucy smiled and kiss him. "I love you too, silly".

THE END. THANKS FOR READING THIS SHIT. IM SOOOO NEW AT MAKING FF. SO IM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE AND STUUFF. OHH! MY GRAMMAR SUCKS TOO SO GOMENASAIIII MINNAAA :3 LEAVE SOME REVIEW TO HELP ME IMPROVE AT MAKING FF. ARIGATOUU FOR YOUR HELPP. YOU CAN LEAVE SOME BAD REVIEW TOO SO I KNOW WHERE MY MISTAKES ARE . ONCE AGAINN ARIGATOUUU :3


End file.
